


Concession

by my_deer_friend



Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jamilton - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Spanking, Surprisingly Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deer_friend/pseuds/my_deer_friend
Summary: “And you’re absolutely sure you want to do this?”“Fuck you. Yes. With all your whining when I barely lay a hand on you, how bad can it be?”Alex rolls his eyes. “I just think there are better ways to show you’re tough than getting me to spank you.”---(Prompt 4 - spanking, Jamilton)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a Tumblr anon!

“All I was _saying,_ ” Alex says with a deep sigh, “Is that you grew up sheltered. Comfortable.”

Thomas grumbles and tries to cross his arms, but it’s a difficult motion given that he’s laid out over Alex’s thighs, pants and underwear down around his knees, ass in the air. “You were being a dick. Saying I was _soft._ Being well-off doesn’t stop you from getting hurt, you know?”

Alex drops his head and squeezes his eyes shut for a second. This stupid argument is starting a dull throb at the centre of his skull. “Tom. It’s not a _bad_ thing. Privilege isn’t your _fault._ It’s really not a big deal. Can we just drop it?”

“No.”

“And you’re _absolutely_ sure you want to do this?”

“Fuck you. Yes. With all your whining when I barely lay a hand on you, how bad can it be?”

Alex rolls his eyes. “I just think there are better ways to show you’re tough than getting me to spank you.”

Thomas settles against his legs more firmly and mutters, “Alexander. Just fucking do it already.”

Alex knows this is a terrible idea - and, he also knows he’s right about the point he was making earlier, so it’s doubly hard to concede the argument. He tries again. “Can we at least agree that I have a _higher_ pain tolerance than you?”

Thomas grumbles something under his breath.

“I’m sorry?” Alex says, sitting up a little straighter, feeling the indignation rise. He reaches for a paddle - a nice broad, cushioned one. “Are you _actually_ disagreeing with me about that?”

Thomas doesn’t answer. Oh, if he’s going to be stubborn, he’s going to get what he asked for. Alex draws back his hand.

“Well?”

“Get on with it, or are you too much of a cow--” Alex brings the paddle down on the centre of one ass cheek. He doesn’t put much into it, but Thomas chokes off with a startled gasp. Alex can feel the tremble that runs through his body. “Ow, fuck! Start small, asshole.”

Alex laughs. “I barely touched you!” 

“Liar.”

Alex puts his smirk into his voice. “So you’re saying you _are_ soft?”

“Fuck.” Thomas hunches his shoulders. “Do it again.”

“We really don’t have t--”

“Again!”

Alex smacks the paddle down again, just a touch harder and a little further down. This would barely register as a warm-up for him, but Thomas flinches.

“Having fun proving my point?” Alex asks sarcastically.

Thomas scowls so hard that Alex can _hear_ it. “Hit me like you mean it,” he orders.

Alex snorts. “If I did that, you’d be blue for days.”

“Do it!”

Alex rolls his. It’s clear that neither of them is enjoying this role reversal. He’s not even getting aroused from it, and from the lack of pressure against his thigh, Thomas isn’t either. 

“This is dumb, Tom.”

Thomas jostles him with his hip. “I shouldn’t have to beg you to fucking smack me!”

“Hey! You make me beg for it.”

Thomas turns his face away. “It’s humiliating.”

“Yeah,” Alex laughs, “That’s kinda the point.” Thomas glowers silently, and he relents. “Okay, okay. You know the safeword.”

He raises the paddle and smacks it down again, not stopping at just the one blow this time. He lands a few really very moderate strikes on alternating legs and buttocks, and after a few moments there’s a light pink blush rising through Thomas’s mocha skin.

He can see Thomas is uncomfortable and unhappy, but when he gets into a mood like this, indulging his stubbornness is probably better than trying to get him to see why he’s wrong. Alex puts the paddle down and grabs the short crop that has a broad leather flap at the end. He puts a steadying hand on Thomas’s lower back and raises his hand. 

Then he realises he’s been going about this all wrong, peppering Thomas with light smacks. He draws his arm back further, then swings down in a blistering strike - just the sort of whipping _he_ likes.

Thomas yelps and leaps a foot into the air. 

“Jesus fuck!” he gasps, “What the _fuck,_ Alex?”

Alex keeps his hand on Thomas’s back. “Is that just whining? Or can we stop now?”

Thomas growls in anger, and Alex pretends to wind up for another strike.

“Fine!” Thomas snarls. “Stop, you’ve made your point.”

“Mmm, are you just saying stop to be coy, or do you actually mean--?”

“Yellow, you piece of shit!”

Alex breathes a laugh and drops the crop. He runs a soothing hand down the back of Thomas’s thigh, steering clear of the pink patches.

“You’re going to have such a lovely stripe here,” Alex muses, running a light finger along the mark.

Thomas makes a low, annoyed sound, then in one quick motion he slides off Alex’s legs, turns, and bowls into him with his shoulder. Alex exhales in surprise as he falls back onto the bed with Thomas on top of him. Thomas looks a little annoyed, but there is a hint of amusement creeping into the corner of his mouth. 

“I concede,” he says, from where he has propped himself on his arms above Alex, “That you are the masochist in this relationship.”

Alex smiles smugly, then brings his legs to wrap around Thomas’s thighs. He must brush a sore spot, because Thomas flinches a little and shifts his leg up.

“Good to know you are able to admit when I’m right,” Alex says.

Thomas shrugs. “I must say, I don’t see the appeal of getting hit like that.”

Alex’s grins. “Maybe it’s because I’m bad and I just know I deserve it.”

Thomas’s pout falters, and his expression softens into a thoughtful frown. “You’re not _bad,_ Alex,” he says, with surprising vehemence. He leans down and places soft kisses on Alex’s cheeks, forehead, nose, and then his lips. “Never bad.”

Alex looks away for a moment. Thomas is too perceptive.

He senses Thomas’s arm reaching away, then feels the unmistakable press of the crop against his thigh.

“But, now - naughty?” Thomas says with an evil smile, and Alex immediately feels himself stirring in response. “Now that’s something we can both agree on.”


End file.
